On the Other Side of the Doors
by ohhemmettx3
Summary: Ever wonder what Jasper and Alice did when Bella ran from the airport? I've decided that I'm going to end it with three chapters, because I have no idea how to proceed. So, thanks for being supportive, but the end already came. Review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm sorry if this isn't any good, I wrote it when I was dead bored. This is basically what happens when Bella is running from the Airport, and Alice and Jasper are left to deal with the family. I'm thinking about possibly writing another chapter. I realize it's tiny (it doesn't even take up a page) But wala! I give you **On the Other Side of the Doors**!

Disclaimer: -sobsob- I just realized...I don't own Twilight!! -gaspity gasp gasp-

* * *

She walked through the swinging door to the bathroom. I could immediately tell something was wrong by the way she walked, but I was too preoccupied by trying not to kill someone right here in the airport.

Not even a minute later, my perfect wife strolled over, a panicked expression written across her face. My attention immediately focused on her.

Placing her hand on my chest to acknowledge my presence, her eyes never left the swinging door.

"Stay here," Alice whispered, inaudible to human ears.

Dumbstruck and more than slightly confused, I watched the tiny girl slip in and out of the bathroom. Her expression changed from worried to furious.

As she walked by I grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her closer, more than very aware of all the eyes on us. If Bella was hurt, it wouldn't matter.

"What the hell…" I started.

She interrupted. "Bella ran. There's a door on the other side. She's running to the ballet room…" Sadness etched across her face. "How could I have not seen it coming? "My heart froze again. I could feel the sadness in an aura around her. It pained me to see my Alice suffering in "My heart froze again. I could feel the sadness in an aura around her. It pained me to see my Alice suffering in self-inflicted agony.

Hugging her, I whispered in her ear. "There's nothing you could have done. Don't dwell on it, sweetheart, it will only make you sadder."

Sniffling slightly, she hugged me tighter. With my power, I calmed her down so she could think clearly.

"What are we going to do?" she paused, horrorstricken.

"What are we going to tell Edward?"

Edward. I hadn't even thought about him. How could we tell him we failed? How could we look in his eyes when we knew we were pretty much responsible for the love of his life's death?

Both of us became rigid still as the intercom announced that Edward's flight had landed. Alice looked up at me, completely afraid.

"It's ok, Alice. We might still have time, as long as we act quickly. Maybe we can save her."

I put on my best fake smile and kissed her. Although I was probably more scared than she was, because I could feel the agony he would be feeling if we did really fail, I had to be strong. I had to be strong and confident for her.

Taking her hand in mine, we waiting in the terminal for our father and brothers, waited for a possible imminent death.

I shook my head_. No, he wouldn't kill us._ I started to think otherwise as I saw Edward's face visibly drop, with Bella nowhere in sight.

* * *

Will we ever find out what they do and how they get to the ballet room, just in time to save Bella?!

I'm thinking about it. :) Review if you want. If not, then that's ok too. But reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Did I have you guys on the edge of your seats? Yea, I didn't think so. Haha! Anyway, this is kinda bad writing (Again.) but it's still good...if that makes any sense? I'm sorry it took so long. I wrote this over a week ago but I never got around to posting it. Well, here it is. **Chapter Two of On the Other Side of the Doors! **

Reviews are appriciated. :)

Oh, and just in case you didn't realize it yet; I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Alice's hand grabbed mine tighter and tighter as we walked closer to the family.

Emmett was stretching, no doubt stiff from the tiny airplane seats. He seemed very unconcerned about this whole ordeal; but that's Emmett for you. Carlisle had a grim smile stuck on his face, slowly turning down with each step we took, his eyes like a boy who was just denied a cute little puppy. I didn't ever dare look at Edward.

Drawing in a deep breath, I glanced in his direction. His eyes darted from person to person, searching for a recognizable face. Desperation was written on his face. Fear and anguish emanated from his being; the strength of it making me cringe away.

As we approached the three of them, I could feel anger bubbling up inside Edward. He basically attacked us.

"Where is Bella?" he hissed, hysterical.

"Edward…" Carlisle placed his hand on his first son's shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily.

"Where is she?" he spat, getting more furious by the second.

Alice flinched away. Of course, knowing my over-protective self, anybody who made Alice uncomfortable made me mad. It should be a crime to hurt my Alice in any way. It just wasn't right.

I guess he read my mind, because his face softened ever so slightly. Right before I was about to explain everything, Alice's melodic voice was quiet and timid.

"She's running to the ballet room. Remember the one I told you about?" she didn't stop for a response. The more she talked, the more anxious she became. The more anxious she got, the faster she talked.

"The room where he's waiting in with the TV, that's where she's going. She's running to her own death and we didn't know it. I never saw it and we couldn't stop her. There was nothing we could have done. If I had just seen it…" If she could cry, she'd be tearing up right now. I pulled her into a tight hug, muffling her voice and she broke out into a dry sob. This wasn't like Alice, to break down so easily. Bella must really have been like a sister to Alice, obvious from the vision she had of Bella being her sister not too long ago.

"We might still have time to save her before he kills her. It's not that far away," I continued for her.

"And if we run, we could probably catch up to her. I mean, how far could she have gotten?" Emmett's childish face was beaming with excitement, obviously anticipating a fight.

"Still, we don't have much time," Carlisle spoke, stepping closer to put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "And there was nothing you could have done."

"But if we lose her it's all my fault!" She exclaimed, looking up at him. I was now more aware of the eyes on us as her voice rose to a shrieking octave, but too quiet and fast for everyone to hear but us.

"No it's not," Edward's voice broke the tension in Alice's petite stone body just slightly. He walked closer, kneeling on one knee to be more eye lever with her. I let her go, keeping my hand around her waist.

"Nothing is your fault. Bella knows how your power works and she probably worked around it. There was nothing you could have done." He put his hand on her cheek. She sniffled, pouting. A tiny smile appeared on his face as he nodded his head. It must have been something she thought, because she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Let's go," she whispered. Before getting up, Edward kissed her forehead. He rose then, and looked at me; I sent a wave of confidence toward him

_We'll save her in time,_ I thought, interrupted by Emmett's hand falling on my shoulder.

"Then let's go kick some ass!" he boomed. Carlisle rolled his eyes, sighing, making us all laugh.

We turned around and walked faster than a human should to the exit. _We will get her,_ I thought. _We will._


	3. Chapter 3

Did I kill you in anticipation? Haha, I'm sorry that took so long. I was waiting until today to write, because I was supposed to be at my grandpa's house alone, dog sitting. But that never happened. But I still wrote for you guys. This was supposed to be a one-shot!! But by popular demand, I continued. I'm thinking of a chapter four...I have ideas for about one or two more chapters. Would you like to see more? Review and tell me!

Without further adeu, I give you, **Chapter Three of On The Other Side of the Doors!**

Oh, and by the way, I don't own Twilight. That belongs to ze brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

It was hard to find a place to run where nobody could see us, considering we didn't know the area. Carlisle, being smart, grabbed a map. Once we found a place to run, Alice knew exactly where to go.

So we followed her lead. Edward and I ran on either side of her; he because he was the fastest runner and I, just in case something happened. I was always protective over her. She looks fragile, though I know she isn't, but her tiny body looks breakable. I was always cautious with her; something I never was in my life before.

Carlisle and Emmett got closer, so I pulled myself out of my reverie to find us standing on a street corner, across from the ballet studio.

"There," Alice whispered, pointing. But there was no need. At that moment, all of us went rigid. The smell of blood wafted though the air in our direction, the scent recognizable.

Edward darted instantly inside, Emmett following a second behind. Carlisle, carrying his black bag full of medical supplies, looked at Alice. She looked at me, mentally asking "Can you handle it?" I asked myself the same question.

Could I? If we could smell the blood that strongly from over here, it must have been spilt. But Bella needed us. I had to do it for her. _Though if I couldn't it would be her life taken, _I thought ironically. I could maybe do it if I just concentrated hard enough on killing James and not the sweet scent of her blood —

_Stop it,_ I scolded myself instantly, fully aware that Edward probably heard that.

I felt a tiny hand slid onto mine, loosening my deathly grip. Unconsciously, whenever I'm nervous, my hands tighten up into fists, clenching and unclenching, until I calm down. I let my hand relax and took hers in mine, guiding her toward the studio, Carlisle not a step behind.

When we got in there, Edward was murmuring to an unconscious Bella, blood filtering from her hand. I stopped breathing and looked at Alice, but from the corner of my eye, I could see Carlisle rushing over to help. My face must have looked unsure, because Alice squeezed my hand and sent waves of assurance toward me.

A snarl echoed through the room, followed by the sound of glass being crushed. I whipped my head up to see Emmett and James wrestling, Emmett clearly winning. He had a smile on his face.

Carlisle called Alice over then, and we both ran in opposite directions. Emmett was both pleased and disappointed by my arrival; he wanted to kill James himself, but games were always more fun with three people.

Emmett shoved James at me and I kicked him to the ground. Before he could run, we picked him up by each arm and dragged him over to a mirror that wasn't already broken.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Emmett hissed in his ear. I merely chucked in response.

"So, Jasper, shall we play a game?" he asked me, never taking his eyes off James's reflection. I played along.

"Surely. What did you have in mind this time?" I asked all too innocently.

"I was thinking tug of war?" His coy smile turned into a big grin.

"Would you like to do the honors and start, brother?"

"One…" Our grip tightened and we heard a wicked crunch.

"Two…" We got in a stance, ready to pull.

"Three!" We screamed in unison, ripping his arms completely off. He cried in pain, but that didn't stop us. We rushed hungrily back in and ripped his legs off. Emmett and I were in hysterics. The all mighty tracker, James, was now a stub of a body on the ground.

Alice skipped over them, completely at ease and tore his head off, throwing it at Emmett playfully. What a vicious little girl. Smiling, I stared at her and Emmett tossing it back and forth.

As my concentration lessened, though, the smell of blood crept through my nostrils. Carlisle's voice sounded.

"Stop playing around. We have to burn this place quickly." Edward had Bella in his arms as him and Carlisle quickly ducked out. Emmett and Alice threw the head at the wall, and Alice grabbed my hand before darting off.

Once we were all outside, Emmett pulled a match out of his pocket. He lit it on fire and quickly dropped it on the carpet inside. All of us ran away, not wanting to get burned. I couldn't imagine if I lost Alice that way. My mind screamed at me to shut up and Edward winced, obviously not completely oblivious to the rest of us.

We ran in search of a hospital, Alice and I a little farther back due to the blood I could still smell strongly. _But she'll make it,_ I thought. _She'll be ok._


End file.
